


Purification Run

by deadpandork



Series: Purification Run [1]
Category: OFF (Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dark, Multi, POV First Person, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, gender neutral player, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:10:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadpandork/pseuds/deadpandork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview of a WIP: A simple game goes awry as you, OFF's player, find yourself wrapped up in more trouble than you bargained for. Not only are the Zones themselves affected as a result of your and the Batter's actions, but a whole new world is at risk with the switch now turned off. After flipping the switch you find yourself awakening in a strange bed of golden flowers with an eerily familiar desire to purify within you. A genocide run ensues, and yet another world is at risk of slipping into nothingness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purification Run

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there all! I’ve had a project in mind for quite some time now that I’ve just been sitting on. It’s been a while since I’ve posted any of my writings on a public forum, but if this preview goes over well enough, I have a short crossover fic that I’d love to write and share. The final product would be a second person POV tale that would span across several chapters. It centers around a universe after OFF’s story line where the Batter and Player successfully turn the final switch off only for the Player to now become the fallen human in Undertale.

I wasn’t sure what number of defeat this was by the time I crumpled to the floor once again, body broken and battered from the thorough thrashing it had been dealt. Each death came differently and in so many varying ways that the now familiar skeleton across the way had to be thinking them up ahead of time. Bones crunched, arteries severed, and limbs mangled so badly beyond repair were just some of the more common injuries. None of it took into account the full despair of drowning in your own blood or having your lungs punctured by the ribs that once served to protect them. Every moment was agonizing to the core, yet I’d come to love and (in a way) look forward to seeing what my adversary would think up next. Sick as it was, this game had become addicting, and the thought of it ending was almost sad.

This hadn’t been the plan when I’d met and started my adventures with the Batter. My goal had been pure: guide the Batter through the four Zones and ensure his journey’s success. It had seemed noble at the time, his ‘purification.’ After all, who wouldn’t benefit from purging the Zones of these evil specters? But when the charade had finally begun to unravel, there really was no going back. ‘Purification’ amounted to a quest of genocide and nothingness... and those intentions seemed to have crept into my mind without my noticing as soon as that last switch was turned ‘OFF.’

That motherly monster in the ruins (Toriel, was it?) said she’d heard me fall. I, however, remembered nothing of the sort, my memory a blank between my final return to the Nothingness and when I awoke in that bed of golden flowers. A burning need had taken over what little was left of the real me at that moment, a need for nothingness. It was like Batter himself was the puppeteer this time, his own will instilled in me to destroy and and erase everything in this strange new land no matter the cost. That determination was proving though to not be enough to make this latest round of fighting better than any of the others, my body crumpling to the ground in a battered heap. Once again I was left staring up at Sans with a lopsided grin, the skeleton’s eyes eerily dark save for the occasional spark of blue.

“So, what will it be this time, hm? Burned alive by one of those blasts? Windpipe crushed in your grip? I’m excited to see what’s next,” I laughed hoarsely, soul bared and weakly waiting for his final move.

Sans didn’t humor the question, hands shoved deep in his pockets as he shook his head. “Why do you do this? Any normal psycho would have given up by now, but not you.”

I laughed again, pitifully coughing up a clot of blood in the middle of it all. “Can’t exactly go back now, can I?”

“That’s the thing, kiddo; you could. You’ve gone through this whole gig several times already, and I don’t just mean this fight. I’ve been through my brother dying too many times, and I’m really sick of this song and dance.” One foot came down to press on my neck, only worsening my ragged breathing. “You show up, things are okay for a while, and then the bodies start to pile up. Nobody sees it coming, and I’m left to pick up the pieces of your little game.”

“I don’t know what you’re even talking about,” I choked out, grin slowly fading as the world around me began to grow hazy, “We’ve... never met before.”

“What a shame. You still don’t remember, not that I expected you to. This is one hell of a rut you’ve got yourself in, kiddo, and if you want things to get any better for ya, you better drag yourself out of it and fast.” The pressure on my throat increased, and I sputtered for air as the skeleton sighed heavily. “If you knew what’s good for you, you wouldn’t come back, but somethin tells me I’m gonna be seeing ya again real soon... Till next time, you little freak.”

Through the fog taking over my consciousness, I managed to notice the flurry of bones flying toward me once more. The sight caused a wave of disappointment to wash over me as my hope for a new ending to these fights was thoroughly dashed. It lasted only a moment though before everything went black, and the only thing left was that same burning desire to purify again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Seriously, every view means a lot to me. If you liked what you saw, drop a comment, and I'll consider fleshing out this mini project into a full work. Also, feel free to follow me on tumblr as deadpandork for more frequent updates and general shenanigans.


End file.
